


Show Must Go On

by Catwolf



Series: На одной волне [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Pre-Het, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Лора поправила иглу на пластинке и отошла к окну, за которым падал снег. Может, Эндрю говорил правду. Может, он действительно пел вместе с Фредди Меркьюри...





	Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> В текст рассказа включены строки из песен Queen "Sail Away Sweet Sister", "A Winter's Tale" и "Show Must Go On".
> 
> История, конечно, почти полностью превратилась в ориджинал, но мне хотелось её закончить. А Фредди в любом случае всегда с нами :)

_Sail away sweet sister, sail across the sea._  
_Maybe you’ll find somebody, to love you half as much as me._  
_My heart is always with you, no matter what you do._  
_Sail away sweet sister, I’ll always be in love with you._

Лора машинально махнула тряпкой по и без того чистому оконному стеклу и выглянула на улицу. Вид из каморки Эндрю, конечно, открывался не ахти какой, но ей всё равно нравилось смотреть с высоты мансарды на спешащих по своим делам прохожих.  
Каморки Эндрю. Она до сих пор называет эту квартиру каморкой Эндрю — хотя сейчас снимает её сама. Вместе с сыновьями. Для троих здесь, конечно, места совсем мало, но ничего — Пол и Джонни ещё маленькие, и к тому же, на квартиру получше у неё просто не хватило бы денег…  
Не удержавшись, Лора всхлипнула и поспешно прижала руку ко рту, пытаясь не расплакаться. Разумеется, в первую очередь дело не в этом. Просто… просто это комната Эндрю. Для неё это всё ещё комната Эндрю.  
Комната, в которой он жил с тех пор, как ушёл из дома. Комната, в которой она ухаживала за ним, когда эта страшная болезнь начала развиваться всё больше; варила ему бульоны на вот этой вот старенькой плитке, вытирала пот со лба, баюкала в объятиях, как ребёнка…  
Поначалу Чарли был не против. Казалось, он вроде как гордится собой — своим благородством, тем, что отпускает жену проведать умирающего брата. Рассказывал об этом всем соседям — дескать, вот, моя целыми днями у брата пропадает, ну, оно и понятно, парень плох совсем, помрёт скоро, говорят… а я, сами понимаете, один справляюсь, за сыновьями присматриваю…  
Присматривал он, как же. Пол и Джонни целыми днями ходили голодные, потому что Чарли умудрялся в одно рыло — в одно лицо, мысленно поправила себя Лора, — сожрать (съесть… нет, чёрт побери, сожрать!) не только то, что она заблаговременно приготовила для него, но и порции родных сыновей. Пил, обрадованный отсутствием жены, вдвое больше, чем обычно; а потом, лишённый возможности регулярно срываться на ней, начал поднимать руку на детей…  
Впервые заметив у Пола синяк, Лора решила — она будет брать детей к Эндрю. Доктор ведь сказал, что в быту заразиться нельзя; она его долго расспрашивала. Спросила мальчиков — хотите пойти со мной к дяде? Дядя сильно болеет, плохо выглядит, но вы же не боитесь?  
Нет, ответил за двоих Пол, считавший себя в свои шесть лет совсем взрослым. Конечно, не боимся. Мы ведь большие.  
Лора почувствовала лёгкий укол совести и спросила — может, вы хотите быть с папой? Пятилетний Джонни, услышав это, отчаянно замотал головой и прижался к брату, а Пол с неожиданной, совсем не детской злостью ответил — не хотим мы с ним быть.  
Тогда Лора в очередной раз вспомнила, как почти пообещала Эндрю уйти от мужа. Почти. У них ведь семья… Чарли обязательно бросит пить, он же обещал… мальчикам нужна отцовская любовь…  
«Не хотим мы с ним быть».  
А бросить пить Чарли обещал с тех пор, как напился впервые. Через два месяца после свадьбы.  
Сейчас, вспоминая своё раннее замужество, Лора думала, что, похоже, это была её собственная попытка сбежать из-под материнского гнёта. Она была более слабой, чем Эндрю; она не посмела просто уйти из дома, как он. Она познакомилась с Чарли — мудозвоном Чарли, как потом стал называть его Эндрю, — и когда выходила замуж, уже была на шестой неделе беременности…  
Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь у неё есть двое прекрасных сыновей.  
Эндрю становилось всё хуже, но Лоре он был неизменно рад — и племянникам тоже. Правда, она (хоть и чувствовала за это вину) заранее предупредила сыновей, чтобы они дядю не целовали, но сказала, что его можно держать за руку. Кажется, всех это вполне устраивало.  
Чарли начинал всё чаще проявлять недовольство. О брате ты заботишься, а обо мне, своём законном муже? Ну и что с того, что умирает, ты что, врач, сможешь его спасти, если будешь там целыми днями сидеть? О живых надо думать, а не об умирающих!  
В итоге Лора сказала ему, что поживёт пока у брата. Нет, Чарли, я не могу бросить его в таком состоянии. Потом… потом поговорим. Нет, дети поживут со мной. Не будешь же ты каждый день готовить им есть?  
Как хочешь, мстительно ответил Чарли. Но в таком случае не жди, что я буду давать тебе деньги.  
Лора не успела задуматься о том, на что будет жить и кормить детей и брата, потому что в тот же день Эндрю забрали в больницу. Она долго слушала врача, который говорил ей, что «в этот раз ваш брат выкарабкается, но — вы же понимаете…», а потом внезапно, едва не перебив его, спросила — вам здесь не нужны санитарки?  
Всегда нужны, ответил врач. Здесь многие боятся работать. Сами понимаете.  
Я не боюсь, ответила Лора. Я давно ухаживаю за братом. Я привыкла.  
Последние месяцы жизни Эндрю они жили в крохотной комнатке вчетвером. Соседка снизу, тоже поверившая в лорину байку про рак крови, принесла им несколько старых матрасов, которые Лора расстелила на полу для себя и детей, и потёртую занавеску, которой она разделила комнату на две половины. Для больного брата — и для них с Полом и Джонни.  
Смены в больнице. Смены у постели Эндрю.  
Мама, ты не волнуйся, говорил Пол. Пока тебя нет, мы посидим с дядей. Я уже и суп разогревать научился.  
Когда Эндрю ненадолго становилось лучше, он шутил — это ещё кто с кем посидит.  
Чарли звонил редко. Всё время был пьян и недоволен. И однажды, взяв Эндрю за руку, Лора склонилась к нему и с неожиданной твёрдостью сказала:  
— Я к нему больше не вернусь. Обещаю. Обещаю, братик.  
Эндрю не ответил — только едва ощутимо сжал её руку и улыбнулся.  
«Мы пели вместе».  
Эти слова Эндрю повторял всё чаще. Твердил, как молитву, когда ему становилось особенно плохо. Мы пели вместе. Мы пели вместе — я и Фредди.  
Да, отвечала Лора. Да, конечно. Вы пели вместе. И ещё споёте.  
Мне надо будет подождать, бормотал пересохшими губами Эндрю.  
Да, конечно. Он ведь звезда, шутила Лора. Не ему же ждать тебя.  
Эндрю соглашался. Лора ставила ему на старенькой радиоле пластинки Queen — те две, что нашла в комнате, и ещё одну, которую купила сама. Переворачивала, ставила снова. Кажется, благодаря музыке ему было легче.  
И благодаря этой его галлюцинации о том, что он пел вместе с Фредди Меркьюри.  
А потом… а потом Эндрю умер.  
Слёзы всё-таки потекли по щекам, и Лора больше не пыталась их сдержать. Может же она поплакать, вспомнив своего единственного брата. Когда Эндрю умер — умер в больнице, — она тоже плакала. Как раз была её смена, но другие санитарки её подменили; там вообще все очень добрые, в больнице. И она сидела у постели брата, держала его за руку и старалась сдерживать слёзы — а когда аппарат противно запищал, расплакалась навзрыд и рыдала, пока не пришли дезинфицировать палату…  
Вернувшись со скромных похорон, она столкнулась в подъезде с хозяином дома. И, холодея, спросила — сэр, вы же ещё никому не сдали комнату Эндрю?  
Нет, ответил хозяин. Да и нелегко будет найти нового съёмщика — слухи уже пошли… Вы хотите забрать его вещи, да?  
Нет, сказала Лора. Я хочу снять его комнату. Для себя и своих детей. Не волнуйтесь, сэр, мы очень тихие и чистоплотные. Правда, я не могу пока заплатить за весь месяц, но у меня есть задаток…  
Хозяин согласился. Может, он правда был «неплохим мужиком», как называл его Эндрю, а может, просто боялся, что больше никому не сможет сдать комнату, предыдущий жилец которой умер от СПИДа.  
Лора оставила разделяющую занавеску. Перебралась на кровать брата — всё равно она была слишком узкой, чтобы положить на ней двоих детей, и к тому же, Лора всё-таки не хотела, чтобы её сыновья спали на кровати, на которой Эндрю долгое время умирал, — а Полу и Джонни постелила матрасы потолще. Они заверили её, что им гораздо больше нравится спать на полу.  
Потом пришёл Чарли.  
Вдребезги пьяный, он кричал так, что слышно, наверное, было двумя этажами ниже. Что, придумала способ от меня избавиться? Братец твой уже подох, чем теперь отговоришься, что домой не идёшь?  
Кажется, он собирался схватить Лору за руку и потащить — но не успел. Впервые в жизни, вместо того, чтобы закричать от ужаса и начать умолять успокоиться, она посмотрела ему в глаза и с расстановкой, чувствуя не злость и не страх, а ледяную ненависть, спросила — милый, а ты до сих пор веришь, что Эндрю умер от рака крови? Хочешь знать правду? Мой брат умер от СПИДа! Да-да, он умирал в этой самой комнате… и я ухаживала за ним все эти месяцы, обнимала, целовала… Что, Чарли, хочешь снова меня ударить? До крови? Как потом объяснишь своим дружкам-собутыльникам, что подцепил голубую чуму?  
Чарли побелел и отшатнулся. Он даже не заикнулся о том, что Лора, дескать, врёт, — должно быть, её глаза и голос были достаточно убедительны.  
Он только прошипел — и ты посмела притащить сюда наших детей… к своему грёбаному брату-спидознику…  
Да, ответила Лора, посмела. К их родному дяде, которого они любили гораздо больше, чем своего никчёмного отца. Ну давай, ударь, что ж ты теперь не бьёшь? Или, может, хочешь забрать детей? Отсудить их у меня? Думаешь, они не прикасались к Эндрю? Давай, попробуй снова меня ударить. Клянусь, сегодня, если ты поднимешь на меня руку, я выцарапаю твои поганые глаза. Или просто расцарапаю рожу. В кровь.  
Чарли начал пятиться к лестнице. В этот раз он не посмел тронуть Лору и пальцем, но, разумеется, уйти с достоинством не смог. Начал орать, что она проститутка и наркоманка, что такая же спидозница, как её брат, что детей родила не от него…  
Распахнулась соседняя дверь, и на пороге появился какой-то верзила. Лора смутно удивилась — если его комнатка такая же маленькая, как у них, как он вообще в ней помещается?  
— Извините, мы… — начала она, но на неё верзила даже не смотрел.  
— Чувак, ты что, нахуй обдолбанный, что как недорезанная свинья орёшь? — спросил он Чарли и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил его за ворот и с лёгкостью, как котёнка, потащил вниз по лестнице. — Иди на помойке проспись, а тут люди живут.  
Потерявший дар речи Чарли, с трудом вывернувшись, скатился по лестнице кубарем. Позже, когда они разводились, он пытался рассказывать в суде, как его избил «лорин хахаль — не иначе, спидозник, они там все такие», но поскольку в тот день от него тоже жутко разило перегаром, судья особо не прислушивался.  
Когда выставивший Чарли верзила вернулся, Лора попыталась пролепетать какие-то слова извинения и благодарности, но он отмахнулся.  
— Пустое, соседка. Если что, обращайтесь. Я, знаете ли, страсть не люблю, когда у меня под дверью всякие долбоёбы глотку дерут. Да, я Том, если что.  
Пока за Томом закрывалась дверь, Лора с какой-то отстранённостью подумала, что ещё совсем недавно страшно возмутилась бы, услышав, как кто-то назвал Чарли долбоёбом. Испугалась бы, если бы его спустили по лестнице. А теперь испытывала — нет, даже не злорадство, а… В общем, что-то такое чувствуешь, когда смотришь по телевизору криминальную хронику о том, как поймали какого-нибудь закоренелого преступника. Восстановленная справедливость.  
Пол и Джонни всё это время сидели в дальнем углу комнаты, за занавеской. Жались друг к другу, как две испуганные мышки. Когда Лора вошла, Джонни спросил — он ушёл? Папа ушёл?  
Да, ответила Лора. Оба хором и с облегчением вздохнули, из двух пар глаз исчезло выражение затравленного страха, и Пол сказал — хорошо. Пусть не возвращается.  
В эту секунду она окончательно поняла, что поступила правильно, наконец уйдя от Чарли.  
На следующий день Лора испекла на общей кухне печенье (жаль, конечно, что не было ни изюма, ни имбиря, — но ничего) и разделила его на три равные горки. Две отдала сыновьям, а третью выложила на самую лучшую тарелку (с отбитым боком, но зато с золотой каёмкой) и, замирая от страха и волнения, постучалась в соседнюю дверь.  
Том оказался дома. Поблагодарил за печенье, пригласил войти. Спросил — соседка, а вы что же, своей стряпнёй брезгуете? Давайте я чаю на двоих сделаю, посидим как люди.  
Лора согласилась — и внезапно подумала, что действительно давно уже не ела собственного печенья. Всё делила без остатка между детьми и мужем (Эндрю тоже пыталась кормить самыми лучшими кусочками, но в последнее время перед смертью его часто рвало даже бульоном), а теперь вот отдала мужнину долю Тому.  
Последняя мысль была какой-то дурацкой, и она постаралась побыстрее выбросить её из головы.  
С Томом они, как сочла Лора, очень мило попили чаю. Сегодня он не матерился и совсем не казался огромным и страшным — а наоборот, очень приятным и вежливым парнем. И почему они раньше не сталкивались в подъезде? Она ведь живёт здесь уже довольно давно… Или сталкивались — просто она, погружённая в уход за братом, не замечала ничего вокруг?  
На всякий случай Лора робко спросила — мы с детьми вам не мешаем?  
— Ну что вы, соседка, — ответил Том, с явным удовольствием отправляя в рот очередное печенье. — Дети — они ж дети и есть. Вот когда псих какой вроде вашего муженька, это да. Бесит.  
— Я с ним развожусь, — зачем-то сказала Лора. — Я обещала… обещала брату.  
— Ну и правильно, — одобрил Том, и она неожиданно подумала, что это первые поощрительные слова, которые ей сказал кто-то, кроме Эндрю; мать до сих пор считала, что дочь разрушает семью и скоро станет такой же непутёвой, как её брат. Когда она заикнулась по телефону: «Не следовало тебе так долго находиться рядом с Эндрю…», Лора внезапно для себя самой рявкнула: «И это — твоё христианское милосердие?!» и швырнула трубку на рычаг. С тех пор она с матерью не общалась — и всё больше понимала покойного брата.  
— Такие придурки — они чисто балласт, — продолжал Том. — А брата вашего жаль. Сочувствую. Ну, да говорят, кто здесь, на земле, долго мучился, тому наверху будет легче.  
Почему-то, сказанные Томом, эти слова не показались Лоре фальшивыми и лицемерными, как когда что-то подобное говорила мать. Может, потому что она никогда не обещала райского блаженства собственному сыну?  
— Эндрю умер не от рака, — неожиданно сказала Лора. — Ну… вам, наверно, слышно через дверь было…  
— Да что через дверь, — Том вздохнул. — Знаю я, от чего. Давно понял, не говорил только никому, чтобы парню жизнь не портили… ну, сколько уж её оставалось. У меня, знаете ли, друг от того же. От СПИДа этого проклятого.  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказала Лора.  
— Ага. Только он не того был… не гомик… ну, не голубой. Наркотой ширялся. Я ему сколько раз говорил — завязывай ты, чувак, с этой дрянью… Но свои ведь мозги не вложишь. А может, и правда — хотел, да не мог уже.  
— Я тоже всё время говорила Чарли, чтобы он не пил, — поддержала Лора. — Ну… хотя бы пил поменьше. Но всё без толку.  
— Ну, Пит, приятель мой, на людей никогда не кидался, как этот ваш… Чарли. Простите, уже не ваш. Ни под кайфом, ни в ломке, никогда. Но что завязать не мог, это верно.  
Лоре действительно было жаль незнакомого Пита, но всё же стало чуть-чуть обидно, что Эндрю вроде как оказался на одной доске с наркоманами.  
— С Эндрю в одном отделении лежала женщина, — рассказала она. — Говорят, её муж заразил. А мужа любовница. Всего пару раз изменил, и…  
— Это уж дело известное, — кивнул Том. — Зараза — она ж не выбирает, к кому прицепиться.  
Эти слова Лору успокоили.  
— Дрянь это всё, — на секунду Лора снова испугалась, что Том говорит о беспорядочных сексуальных связях — а стало быть, и об образе жизни Эндрю, — но он, как оказалось, имел в виду совсем другое. — И наркотики, и алкоголь. Ну, когда без меры. Так-то если просто пинту эля иногда, так чего бы нет. Раз в неделю там.  
Лора охотно согласилась.  
— Эндрю в последнее время всё мерещилось, что он пел вместе с Фредди Меркьюри, — ей почему-то захотелось поделиться этим с Томом. — Фредди Меркьюри, знаете, да? Ну да, согласна, кто ж не знает. Всё говорил — мы пели вместе. И ещё споём. Я соглашалась, ему от этой мысли легче было…  
— Главное, что легче. Хорошо, что он в это верил.  
Про себя Лора подумала — а может, Эндрю был в Фредди заочно влюблён? Такое бывает, её подружки в школе тоже всё время вырезали из газет и журналов фотографии любимых исполнителей и клеили их себе в альбомы и на стены спален. Эндрю, конечно, стены фотографиями не обклеивал, но…  
А впрочем, какая теперь разница.  
— Том, вы с кем думаете Рождество праздновать? — спросила Лора. — А то я просто подумала… я бы могла пирог испечь…  
Том улыбнулся. Чашка с отколотым краешком — совсем как доставшаяся Лоре от Эндрю тарелка — в его огромной ручище выглядела совсем крошечной.  
— Пирог — это хорошо, — сказал он. — Особенно если такой вкусный, как ваше печенье. Я тогда хорошей ветчины по дешёвке достану, на мясокомбинате работаю. А когда мальчонки ваши спать лягут, можем здесь, у меня посидеть. У меня вон и телек есть.

_It’s winter-fall,_  
_Red skies are gleaming._  
_Sea-gulls are flying over,_  
_Swans are floating by_  
_Smoking chimney-tops._  
_Am I dreaming,_  
_Am I dreaming?_

_The nights draw in._  
_There’s a silky moon up in the sky._  
_Children are fantasizing,_  
_Growns-ups are standing by._  
_What a super feeling!_  
_Am I dreaming,_  
_Am I dreaming?_

…За окном падали редкие снежинки. Скоро Рождество.  
Первое Рождество, которое она встретит без мужа. Никто не будет напиваться до потери человеческого облика, пугать её и детей…  
Первое Рождество, когда не будет в живых её брата.  
И — Рождество, которое она договорилась встречать вместе с Томом.  
Как там говорил Эндрю — снова сделаешь завивку, начнёшь краситься, встретишь хорошего мужчину… у тебя вся жизнь впереди…  
Господи. Почему у неё — но не у её брата? Разве он не заслуживал — жизни?  
Или ему правда лучше там, где он сейчас? Может, ждёт возможности спеть вместе с Фредди…  
Спеть вместе с Фредди. После выпуска нового альбома Queen сказали, что не будут давать гастрольный тур, — Лора слышала по радио. Жаль, хоть она и никогда не ходила на концерты.  
Спеть вместе с Фредди… мы пели вместе и ещё споём…  
Лора вздрогнула, как от удара током. Даже отпрянула от окна.  
Могло ли быть… возможно ли…  
Нет. Нет. Конечно, нет. У бедняги Эндрю просто была галлюцинация. Быть не может, чтобы…  
Уж для звёзд-то лекарства всяко есть. От любой болезни. Просто, наверно, редкие и стоят немыслимые деньги.  
И не мог же Фредди Меркьюри… пойти туда же, куда и Эндрю? В ту же больницу, к тем же врачам?  
Нет. Конечно же, не мог.  
У Эндрю просто была галлюцинация… но — он был в ней так уверен…  
Лора глубоко вздохнула и пошла к плитке поставить чайник. Ладно, ей-то что? Даже если… Она же не журналистка какая, чтобы писать об этом статью. Не стала бы, даже если бы знала точно.  
И не пошлёт же она Фредди Меркьюри письмо — простите, вы правда пели с моим покойным братом? Вы правда болеете тем же, чем и он? Вы тоже умираете? Вы ещё споёте с ним… ну, _там_? Эндрю так этого хотелось…  
Не говоря уже о том, что это было бы письмо сумасшедшей, — едва ли оно дошло бы до адресата.  
Чайник закипать не спешил. Лора отошла к радиоле, подняла крышку, поправила иглу на пластинке. Опустила крышку, нажала кнопку.  
Несмотря на то, что теперь она воспитывает детей одна, ей намного легче, чем когда она жила с Чарли. И в том плане, что некого стало бояться в собственном доме, и в плане быта — пусть работать санитаркой в больнице довольно тяжело, и смен она берёт много, чтобы заработать побольше денег, но даже это легче и проще, чем обслуживать Чарли и убираться после его попоек. И всё время ждать окрика или оплеухи — и успокаивать себя, что лучше пусть он выместит злость на ней, чем на детях.  
И хотя зарабатывает она меньше Чарли, но сводить концы с концами тоже стало легче. Может, потому что она, в отличие от бывшего мужа, не пропивает большую часть зарплаты?  
И работа, хоть и тяжёлая, ей даже нравится. В больнице она может чувствовать, что делает доброе дело, помогает людям… хоть немного. Когда она нанималась уборщицей к кому-то домой, такого ощущения не было.  
Как там мать говорила — помогать нуждающимся в их беде. Вот только придерживалась она этого постулата только на словах, а сама ни разу не навестила больного сына. Даже когда тот уже лежал при смерти.  
Хорошо, что Эндрю её и не ждал. Ни её визита, ни её любви — ни тем более прощения. Ни от неё, ни от Господа; _её_ Господа.  
Проклятье. Они оба не нуждались ни в чьём прощении — ни Эндрю, ни она, Лора. И если Господь действительно существует, то Он не таков, как в вере матери, а таков, как в словах Тома. Насылает не кару за то, что ты осмелился «возжелать» кого-то не того или недостаточно хорошо ублажаешь пьяницу-мужа, а испытания, чтобы с их помощью облегчить дорогу в Рай.  
Лора подошла к ящикам с аккуратно сложенной одеждой. Достала расшитый серебристым люрексом свитер, приложила его к груди, посмотрелась в висевшее над умывальником небольшое зеркало.  
Давно она не надевала этот свитер. Когда-то он ей шёл… Может, надеть на Рождество? Они ведь празднуют с Томом. И оба в праздничный день свободны от работы. Детям Том тоже нравится. Как сказал Джонни — он может до потолка подкинуть, но не дерётся.  
Снова сделаешь завивку, начнёшь краситься…  
Девчонкой она это любила. Краситься, наряжаться. Хотя Эндрю, пожалуй, был прав, когда шутил, что он её красивее.  
А после замужества Чарли всё чаще начало казаться, что «марафетится» она для того, чтобы соблазнять других мужиков. Как будто у неё было на это время; как будто кто-то на неё смотрел.  
Но теперь Чарли остался в прошлом. И месяц назад она снова купила помаду — пусть и недорогую. Выкроила деньги.  
Может, купить и тушь, тени… духи?.. Самые дешёвые. С деньгами у неё сейчас не так плохо. Комната оплачена, продукты куплены, подарки детям на Рождество — тоже… Может же она купить что-то себе?  
В парикмахерскую, конечно, не пойдёт — дорого. Но можно накрутиться на бигуди; и ещё у неё остались те красные пластмассовые клипсы — возможно, слишком аляпистые и детские, но когда-то она выглядела в них красоткой. Хоть мать и считала, что надо одеваться скромнее; мать и Чарли.  
Похуй. Как сказал бы Эндрю — похуй и на мать, и тем более на Чарли.  
Лора снова всхлипнула. Получается, что она ушла от мужа и вернулась к жизни благодаря смерти брата. Получается так. Какой ужас.  
Нет. Она не будет так думать. Она будет считать, что Эндрю дал ей мудрый совет. В конце концов, только он всегда твердил ей, чтобы она бросила Чарли.  
А в его болезни никто не виноват. Уж точно не она. И… и не сам Эндрю. Не он. Никто.  
И она будет знать, что сейчас брат смотрит на неё и улыбается. Где бы он ни был. В лучшем… в лучшем месте. Несомненно, в лучшем.  
Игла едва слышно потрескивала, скользя по пластинке.  
И может… может, Эндрю говорил правду.  
Может, он правда пел вместе с Фредди Меркьюри.  
И ещё споёт.

_Show must go on!_  
_Inside my heart is breaking,_  
_My make-up may be flaking,_  
_But my smile still stays on!_

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies._  
_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die._  
_I can fly, my friends!_  
_Show must go on!_


End file.
